legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
League of Shadows
.png |name = |start = April 10, 2014 at 8:00 PM (PST) |end = April 15, 2014 at 7:59 PM (PST) |preceded by = Heroes Colosseo X |followed by = Battle Royale XXII }} is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the twenty-third in the series. It was scheduled to start on April 10, 2014 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on April 15, 2014 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Odyssey Skill Cards * Emane, Challenger of Gods boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 60% when evolved. * Minque the Deathseeker boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 15% when evolved. Story The Heroes' yells pierced the still of night, startling Yvette awake and setting her wings aflutter. "Wh-what's the matter?!... Wait, don't tell me you made all that racket for nothing?!" Yvette shot a glare in the Heroes' direction, her tone acerbic. But as soon as she saw their eyes, her anger faded. "You're drenched in sweat! What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" They were lodging at an inn. When Yvette's words reached them, they realized it had all been a dream. A floating black sphere had appeared before them on the road, and they could hear an infant crying. It was a terrible dream, one that reminded them of the horrors they had endured on their journey. The Heroes could not help feeling a vague sense of dread, but they shook it off for the present. It was just a dream, after all. After assuring Yvette that they were fine, they tried to sleep once more. And that's when they felt it. A mighty magical aura unlike anything they had ever felt before. "H-Heroes, did you feel that just now?!" Yvette gazed at them in confusion, but the Heroes sprang to action without hesitation. She took one look at them and nodded. Together, they headed toward the source of the curious aura. When they arrived at their destination, they saw scorched plains stretching as far as the eye could see. As they stood there reeling in shock at the utter desolation of the scene, a lone man approached them. "Hey, you. Didja find the traitor?" He addressed Yvette and the Heroes as if they were acquainted. Of course, they had no idea what the man was talking about. "Ya know, that demon-possessed woman who burnt all this land to a crisp. Must be one helluva fiend to pull that off. No wonder Monplize was so obsessed with her." The man would not stop talking. "That gal has real stones to try 'n' escape The Circle. If I were Monplize, I'd be ticked too. Whole gang's out lookin' fer that traitorous wench, but everyone's gettin' their rears handed to 'em. How the heck're we supposed to capture someone like that? Good thing the upper brass is 'bout ready to get their hands dirty. That woman's days're numbered, I tell ya." "Um, excuse..." Yvette tried to speak, but the man immediately cut her off. "Oh, didja hear? Apparently there's this group pretendin' to be all honorable and stuff, looking' for some stone that's supposed to make you immortal. They probably wanna get their hands on it 'fore we do. I mean, it's true that it'd be pretty scary if Monplize got his mitts on it. All his plans would succeed just like that. But last I heard, that traitor has the stone. What was it called again? Man, I can't remem..." Suddenly, a swordtip sprouted from the man's chest. He fell to the ground, dead. The bewildered Heroes immediately jumped in front of Yvette. "That guy talks too much. What an idiot... As if I'd consort with that band of fools." The woman glowered at the corpse as she spoke. There was not an atom of warmth in her ice-cold glare. She turned away from the Heroes without so much as a glance, but Yvette called out to her. "Hey, w-wait a second!" The woman's feet stopped. She looked back over her shoulders and flashed a grin. Then she vanished into thin air. "Hey, Heroes... We should look into what that man was talking about. He mentioned "The Circle", too..." Memories of the Shadow King and "The Circle" that spawned after his death came flooding back into their minds. They could not afford to ignore a clue that might lead them to "The Circle". Yvette and the Heroes braced themselves for the bloody darkness that awaited them. Out of destruction comes rebirth. Those bound by fate must face the harbingers of their demise. Those fashioned by foolish hands must give their lives for their creators. And those who maneuver in the shadows must stop at nothing to achieve their aims. For each must shape his world with his own hands. Epilogue "I will forge a realm of peace with my own hands." Such had been Monplize's lofty ambition. Never could he have anticipated that in his zeal, he would destroy his dream instead of making it reality. His obsessive hunt for the powerful Shurala earned him nothing but his demise, and at her hands. "Why... didn't you release the demons' power? If you had... you could have won so easily..." Monplize demanded, his breath escaping in feeble gasps. "There was no need. It was just you, after all... You underestimate me at your own peril." Monplize smiled weakly at Shurala's words. "So that's it..." he murmured. Then he was gone. Shurala stood there for a moment, silently gazing at his corpse. She looked somewhat forlorn. Yvette could not help breaking the silence. "Why do you look so sad? I thought you hated him?" Shurala glanced at the fairy, but immediately returned her eyes to Monplize's body. "Many in The Circle hold Monplize in high regard," said Shurala at last. It turned out that Monplize had not possessed any noteworthy powers. But his boundless wisdom had enabled him to wield all forms of sorcery, and his unwavering devotion to The Circle's cause had earned him a large following. He also had excelled at perceiving the hidden powers of others and drawing them out. Thus, many came to call him "Master." Some even considered him a father-figure. "When I realize that Monplize planned to have certain... 'obstacles' exterminated after achieving his goals... When I realized that I was one of those obstacles, and that he'd been using me all along... Of course I hated him. I hated him more than hate itself. And yet even then, some small part of me still acknowledged him. After all... Monplize made me who I am." As they stood there watching Shurala express sorrow for the man who had wronged her so, the Heroes felt lumps in their throats. She had probably been tormented by her emotions up until the very moment of his death. And yet she persevered nonetheless. The Heroes could not help marveling at her fortitude. "Still, I am in your debt, Heroes. I may have put up a tough front, but the truth is that I probably could not have defeated Monplize without your help. Without the demon's power, I'm just an ordinary woman." "You, ordinary?! If that's the case, then every other woman on Neotellus is a freak!" It was as if Shurala's lust for battle had evaporated into thin air. Now here she was, exchanging light-hearted banter with Yvette. The Heroes could not help but smile at the spectacle. "By the way... Why's it so quiet all of a sudden? Where'd all The Circle folks go?" wondered Yvette. "They've gone back to the hideout." The voice belonged to neither the Heroes nor Shurala. Everyone whirled in the direction it was coming from. A lone girl was standing there. "Amarie...!" exclaimed Shurala, looking completely dumbfounded. She immediately leapt into her battle pose. "One of your Circle friends?" asked Yvette. "Yeah. She's one of the top officers in the organization. There's not a shred of mercy in her. If she thinks you're useless, she'll kill you in the blink of an eye. Doesn't matter if you're friend or foe..." Amarie glared at them in contempt, a fearless grin on her face. Her expression remained unchanged as Shurala spoke. "Amarie... Why are you here? How long have you been standing there?" "I've been here the whole time," she stated matter-of-factly. "I was about to kill Monplize myself. He was starting to get in the way. But then I realized that you guys might take care of him for me... So I waited. And it turns out my prediction was correct. I suppose I might even thank you." There was not an atom of warmth in her frosty demeanor. "So now... You plan to get rid of us?" Sensing Shurala's intent to attack, the Heroes assumed their battle stances. "Me? Kill you? How absurd. I still have a use for you, after all. The power of the Everstone can be possessed only by a chosen few. And apparently you're one of them... Though I honestly have no idea why." "And you Heroes... You're the ones who defeated the Shadow King, correct? You have my praise." Yvette could no longer contain her rage at the callous Amarie. "Stop spouting nonsense! We didn't come all this way for your sake!" The Heroes and Shurala were in complete agreement. But Amarie showed no signs of anger. Instead, she attempted to pacify the enraged fairy and proceed to matters of more importance. "Now now, little fairy... I came here to find Shurala and obtain the same information you're seeking. So simmer down, will you?" Ignoring Yvette's tantrum, Amarie began speaking to Shurala. "Hey, Shurala. Remember Helya, that failed clone Monplize tried to make? A certain man managed to slay him. At first I thought it was you... But then I heard otherwise. Do you know who this man is?" The Heroes and Yvette looked at each other. They had a vague idea of what Amarie was referring to. A gargantuan monster covered in razor-sharp spikes and armed with countless feelers.. Scores of warriors had challenged its might, only to fail miserably in the attempt. Then suddenly, the monster was no more. The Heroes remembered seeing a lone man standing where the cloned monstrosity's corpse had vanished. "I have no idea. I did witness the battle, though... I'm sure that man possesses the power of the Everstone, whoever he is. That was no ordinary sorcery he used to slay that demon. It was the might of the gods." Upon answering Aamrie's question, Shurala posed one of her own. "Why do you ask? DO you intend to kill that man along with the rest of us?" Her frigid smile grew ever colder. "Relax. I have no intentions of killing you at present. I would gain nothing from doing so." With those parting words, the mysterious Amarie faded into the mist. ... After Amarie's mysterious disappearance, the Heroes prepared to part ways with Shurala. The Circle was the thread that bound together the fates of those unlikely comrades. And so they went their separate ways, certain that their paths would cross again someday. "Hmm... What the heck is The Circle trying to accomplish, anyway?" No one knew for sure. But they did know that they were up against an organization whose scope far exceeded their expectations. The Heroes had so far discovered little. But they could feel a confrontation of dire proportions looming on the horizon. They had to brace themselves. "Whew, what an overwhelming day. Let's head back to the inn and rest." At Yvette's words, a wave of exhaustion washed over the Heroes. They plodded forward, wishing for nothing more than simple beds on which to lay their weary bodies. Chapters/Quests *Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual rewards iOS item collection iOS final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards Guild Rewards iOS Guild Rankings Common individual rewards Category:Events Category:Odyssey Events Category:League of Shadows